


Day 7: Swimming with Swans

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: On the X day of Christmas some fruit gave to me... [7]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, M/M, Skipthur, Swans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 of my 12 Days of Christmas</p>
<p>Arthur discovers their Hotel has a swimming pool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Swimming with Swans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnina/gifts), [YellowBananaOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/gifts), [NovaWynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/gifts), [WingcommanderArthurShappey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingcommanderArthurShappey/gifts).



> Not very long but it's new years eve and I have had a little drink....

“Skip, Skip look this hotel has a swimming pool”  
“Does it really have a swimming pool or did they translate the brochure wrong again and it’s a pond with angry swans?”  
“They weren’t angry. They just didn’t like sharing with me”  
“Why did you even get INTO the pond after you saw that there were swans in there and it wasn’t a swimming pool”  
“I was looking forward to swimming and the swans looked peaceful so I got in and then they decided they didn’t like me and nothing I did made them like me better”   
“I remember, you were chased through the yard by a flock of swans in your swimming trunks. And your inflatable plane got destroyed too”  
“They didn’t hurt me and I got a new plane! So everything is okay.” Arthur said already unpacking his swim-wear and the new inflatable plane from his bag “So can we go swimming?”  
“I didn’t take swimming trunks with me and you still haven’t shown me evidence that it is a real pool.”  
“Oh yeah. The swan story distracted me” Arthur skipped across the room and thrust a wrinkled pamphlet into Martin’s hands “See there it says pool, Skip. There even is a picture”  
There really was a picture of a swimming pool printed on the paper he was holding, as were pictures of the hotel rooms and if Martin compared those with the way their room looked he guessed the pamphlet was at least 10 years old if the yellowing and peeling wallpapers were anything to go by. If the pool was even still operating Martin wasn’t sure he wanted to go for a swim there without refreshing his shots. On the other hand he never could say no to Arthur.   
“We should check if it’s open first”  
“But this says it’s open everyday”  
“You know my luck, it could be closed for maintenance”  
“I’m sure it will be fine. But we can go and check if you want to Skip”  
“Thank you, Arthur” 

They went down stairs to check out the pool, Martin having to stop Arthur to go downstairs in his swimming trunks already before they even knew the pool is open. 

__________________________

 

“Why did they close the pool?”  
“A pool is expensive to keep open, and they can’t even change the wall paper in the rooms”  
“But I so wanted to go for a swim! This was the first time a hotel even had a pool since the swans”  
“You know our room has a bathtub. Not a pool but we could be in the water together”  
“Brilliant, Skip! Let’s go back to the room faster so I can hug you”  
“We are almost at the room.” *ding* “See the lift has arrived.”  
“Yes come on Skip hurry”  
“Arthur. It’s 10 steps”

It took them only a minute to be back in their room door closed behind them. As soon as the door clicked into the lock Martin was effulged in a hug by Arthur. After the initial shock of the suddenness of the hug Martin hu. Arthur liked to hug him whenever he was allowed to, but it wasn’t often that the hugs came this sudden and urgently. Arthur pulled back again sooner than Martin thought he would, but he dove right back in kissing Martin. Martin pushed back into the kiss.  
The kiss lasted until Arthur got too impatient and pulled Martin towards the bathroom “Let’s take that bath. I brought the nice soap, the one you like so much”   
“The chocolate one?”  
“Yes!”  
“Yes that makes you smell very nice”  
“And you will smell even sweeter afterwards too”  
“Go and get the soap then. I will get the water started”  
“Aye, Skip” Arthur said pulling Martin into another kiss in front of the bathroom door before he let go of Martin’s hand.


End file.
